


First Hunt

by Dracareesi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Hunting Humans, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Ramsay is his own warning, Whore hunting, boy meets girl, flaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracareesi/pseuds/Dracareesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet-cute, but the psycho version..</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Hunt

"No! No! Please m'lord! No!", the girl begged first then shrieked and cried, and begged again. 

"My hands are tied, Violet", Ramsay said feigning helplessness. She whimpered and Ramsay furrowed up his brow in mock annoyance and clucked his tongue. "You lost the game, sweetling, didn't you? I told you what would happen if you lost the game." 

He cupped her face and stroked her hair comfortingly as she sobbed. Ramsay wasn't usually so kind to whores he hunted, but this one had given him good sport. She had evaded him almost an entire night, running and screaming as he had instructed, even swearing at them occasionally. When Damon had finally shot an arrow through her left arm, she had kept running till she tripped on a tree root. A disappointing end to the chase but both Ramsay and Damon had been scratched and clawed and bitten before they pulled out the arrow and had her securely tied to the nearest tree trunk. She had put up quite a fight and as a reward he had decided to kill her himself, after he had had his fun, of course. So he sent Damon home with the hounds and began to slowly break down his prey.

"You gave me a spirited chase, Violet! I'm not without gratitude, my newest hound will be your namesake." Ramsay lit his torch to get a better look at his victim. One moment she kicked and screamed the next moment she groveled. Her eyes showed defiance, anger, contempt..... but there was fear that ran like a thread through them all. 

"Let me go! Untie me!", she fought against the restraints despite her injures, amusement played across Ramsay's face.

"Is that any way to talk to your liege Lord's only son?", Ramsay said, exaggeratedly indignant.

"Liege Lord's son?", the whore cackled. "Untie me you filth! You miller's blood! UNTIE ME NOW SNOW! UNTIE ME BASTARD!", she screamed and spit in his face. Ramsay's fist caught her in the chin and her head smashed into the tree. She spit out blood and moaned in pain while Ramsay began cutting the rope that bound her. 

"I showed you kindness, Violet, I gave you a reward.", His voice quivered with rage and his eyes shone with madness. "But you rejected my gift!" Ramsay threw up his hands in mock surrender. "Now you're going to die like a bitch sweetling." he said, driving his elbow into her stomach, the ropes gave in and she fell forward.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry m'lord. Have mercy." She was crying again. Ramsay kicked her in the side and onto her back. He put his boot on her throat and bore down. "I am a Bolton, do you understand? In deed if not in name, I am a Bolton!" Ramsay spent a moment too long appreciating the effect his work was having on the girl and suddenly he was lying face down in the dirt. Pain shot up his leg where she had hit him and he felt her struggle out from underneath him. 

She kicked him as hard as she could and bought herself some time. While Ramsay struggled, in his blinding rage, to regain balance and control, she hobbled and stumbled away until she was out of his sight. "Naughty girl, VIOLET!!", he bellowed, "Oh you better run whore!"

Ramsay was a hunter again, he put out his torch and cloaked himself in the night. He heard the softest of sounds and noticed the mildest movement. Anger still burned inside him but he was a seasoned predator, he watched and listened and waited. Horses hooves sounded some distance away, some fool had decided to hide in the forest after stealing, Ramsay might capture another toy today if he played his cards right. He moved stealthily towards the sound until a blood curdling scream cut through the still night and stopped him in his tracks. It was Violet, he knew her screams. Making not a sound, he followed her heavy breathing. As he got closer he heard another voice, a woman's voice, his whore was talking to her, pleading with her.

"Why? Why did you shoot me? How have I wronged you?" Violet whimpered and cried.

"You're prey aren't you?", the woman said. "Lord Ramsay's prey? I'd heard he likes to hunt." Ramsay moved closer and watched from the shadows. The woman was on horseback, she held a bow in her hand and one of her arrows had clearly just gone through his poor Violet's arm.

"Help me, please.......he'll kill me.... Please.....", Violet sobbed. The thought of Ramsay made her forget that the woman wasn't very likely to be on her side either.

"Help you? I would but I'd rather watch you have your skin peeled off." She descended from her horse and stalked the crying girl with eager eyes, much like Ramsay used to do when he when he was only learning to hunt. "I'd love to hunt whores myself, you see, but we small folk don't have the luxury. But that doesn't mean we must deny the Lords their pleasure." She knelt by Violet's side and pulled out the arrow making the whore cry out again. "You're a pretty one. He'll be pleased to have you back."

"No no no no no......", Violet begged through her sobs.

As the woman started to bind Violet, Ramsay stepped out of his hiding place making sure the leaves rustled under his feet. No sooner did he make the noise than she was pointing an arrow at him. Ramsay raised an eyebrow and she dropped to her knee realizing whom she had threatened. It was not often that people knelt to the bastard of Bolton so the gesture pleased him.

"Rise. Who are you wench?" Ramsay asked, his tone did not betray his interest in her.

"Myranda, m'lord. My father is a guard at the Dreadfort. I was in the forest at his command to bring back this runaway mare."

"You're much better with a bow than any woman should be," his voice remained humorless but his eyes had just a hint of playfulness. "And you take an unusually keen interest in hunting whores."

"I was going to bring her back to you m'lord."

"Yes, I know, I am grateful.", Ramsay said, walking towards Violet who grew more hysterical with each of his steps. "Violet learnt today....," he said, yanking her head back by the hair. "...that I can be generous when I'm grateful. But she's only a stupid little whore, so she refused my kindness. You won't make the same mistake, will you Myranda?" The silent threat hung in the air for a few moments while Myranda gathered the courage to respond.

"No, m'lord. Never."

"Good, then your reward you shall have." Ramsay said, pulling a struggling Violet to her feet. 

He held the shaking girl in his arms and spoke to her with expertly fabricated sincerity, "You've had a bad day haven't you? Two arrow wounds on the same arm.", he said tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I feel sorry for you so I will show you mercy, my dear, despite your insolence.", he let it sink in and waited for the crying to stop before he continued. 

"We will play the game again. You get another chance Violet!" the whore's eyes widened in disbelief and horror. "Run! Run! Run little bitch!" Ramsay shouted, laughing like a maniac as he watched Violet run as best she could. He waited till she disappeared into the forest before turning to Myranda.

"Well?", he said, his eyes twinkling with glee. "Are you going to let your first whore get away?"


End file.
